


Slice of Penny-Pie

by Berrychi84



Category: Lady Deadpool(Earth 3010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berrychi84/pseuds/Berrychi84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted this longer, but I ended up rewriting it when the conversation got too drawn out and stopped sounding like them. This is really just pure smut.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Slice of Penny-Pie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jazztrousers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazztrousers/gifts).



> I wanted this longer, but I ended up rewriting it when the conversation got too drawn out and stopped sounding like them. This is really just pure smut.

          If asked, Wanda would deny having an obsession with Penny.

Sure, she had the cutest set of breasts Wanda had ever seen, with two pink and perky nipples that begged to be tweaked. She could always tell when Penny wasn't wearing anything under her suit and would pinch them any chance she got, just to watch them get hard under that red and blue spandex. She had changed Penny's contact information in her phone to “Nips”, and had a semi-blurry photo of them that would pop up every time the hero called. They were the first thing Wanda ever got to see when the suit finally came off, and yes, maybe she had said it was love at first pinch.

Then there was that cute butt. For her size, Penny had a spectacular butt, and Wanda was fairly certain the girl flaunted it openly. Why else would she wear such a tight suit? There were times the only thing the Merc wanted to do was tackle Penny and write “Bootylicious” across those well-formed globes. But she had a feeling that would get certain privileges taken away, and Wanda really liked all the nice things she had earned.

Things like post-fighting make-out sessions that had both ladies panting for air, Penny's face as bright as her suit. It always made Wanda want to kiss her more, just to see that blush. It made that button nose all the more cuter. Penny's lips were soft and so inviting, and damn if the kid wasn't a natural at kissing.

Wanda also thoroughly enjoyed when she could con Penny back to her raggedy apartment for a rough roll in the hay. Nowadays there wasn't as much “conning”- Wanda took pride in infecting Penny's young mind- but the sex had never gotten dull. If anything, after each passing mouth, it got better and better. Penny picked up tricks and sweet spots, and eventually Wanda didn't need to take lead anymore. She loved the way Penny could take charge, parting her legs and exploring her with that pink tongue. Oh, and the way Wanda could make her cry?

Okay, maybe a little obsessed with Penny.  


 

         “What?”

         “Was that out loud?” Oops.

         “You're obsessed with me? Do I need a restraining order?”

         “Pumpkin, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried.”

The pillow Penny had thrown bounces off Wanda's head gently, the shorter girl making a pouty face. “Jeez! You always space out on me after sex. What are you dreaming about, you perv?”

Wanda smiles and pulls Penny into a tight hug, giving her a messy kiss. “Only about you, Princess. What's wrong, should I focus on you again?” She slides a hand between Penny's legs, smirking at how wet she still is. “Mmn, I bet you taste delicious right now.

Penny's face goes a bright pink colour and she tries to push at Wanda's face, which only leads to the taller of the two pushing her over on the bed, said face pushing between her legs. “Ah! C'mon Wanda, I'm still sensitive...” Penny presses her lips together as a hot, pink tongue drags its way slowly over the punk folds, Wanda holding her hips still. “Exactly, you make the best sounds on your second go.”

Penny can hardly keep her voice in as Wanda starts in on her, flattening her tongue to roll across her clit in sinful ways. She knows just how much pressure to use when sucking the small nub to have her writhing in the sheets, squealing loud in ecstasy. Penny shivered and moaned out as Wanda pushed her tongue inside and swirled the muscle, tilting the girl's hips even higher. Her legs were thrown over Wanda's shoulders, toes curling and uncurling with each sensual spasm, fingers tangled tightly in the bed sheets.

         “Wahh...Wanda sl-slow down, aah! Too much, I'm gonna come..” Her thighs squeeze Wanda's head tightly, bucking her hips as another wave of pleasure washes over her body. Wanda ignores the plea, kissing her clitoris with a loud squeal to send the vibrations running right through her. Penny's back arches off the bed as she cries out loudly, hips shaking violently as her orgasm hits her. Wanda lays a few more well places licks, watching Penny twitch at the little shocks of pleasure before sitting up.

         “That was quick.”

Penny was still quite red in the face, grabbing her pillow to cover it with a moan. “I told you I was sensitive. You over stimulated me...”

         “Aww Penny-cakes. You're too adorable not to obsess over. Can you blame me?” Wanda wraps her arms around her blushing girlfriend, and wiggles her face underneath the pillow as well. “We gonna snuggle, or are you going to hide from me forever?”

Penny pulls the pillow off of their faces and tucks it under their heads, wiggling back to be spooned by Wanda. “I guess I'm OK if you want to obsess over me. Just don't follow me to school or anything. Gwynn and Harry already think you're my weird ass girlfriend.”

         “I don't have a weird ass, do I? I thought I had a very nice ass.” She wiggles it and Penny laughs.

         “No, your ass is very nice. Maybe a little too nice. I don't want Gwynn to see.”

         “Oh, now who's being obsessive? Penny you perv~ gotcha thinking about my butt now?”

         “I'm starting to regret snuggling with you.”

 

_~end_   



End file.
